


Дело семейное

by Dull_Balrog, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Summary: Просто Серсея очень любила свою семью.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T





	Дело семейное

Джоффри.  
С самого детства они были одним целым. Они знали друг друга как самих себя. Всё общее. Почти всё.  
Роберт оказался груб. Называл её бревном, а сам наказывал за проявление инициативы. И она замирала.  
Серсея искала покоя и утешения в других мужчинах. Но стоило взглянуть и становилось мерзко.  
Джейме был безопасным.  
Чужие взгляды безумно льстят, но она боится и не хочет этого признавать. Она будет самой красивой. Она королева.  
Джейме был своим.  
Её заперли в этой клетке, но брат остался рядом лишь он один. Серсея гордо поднимает подбородок. Она затмит собой солнце.  
Она не могла ответить себе, любит ли она Джейме, но он был нужен ей. Только с ним она могла быть собой.  
И будет в сердце его та ярость что сжигает нас.

Мирцелла.  
Серсея презирала Тириона всю жизнь. А теперь они сидят в одной комнате, допивая третью бутылку и молчат. И тишина гнетёт.  
— И что эти девки в тебе находят… — ворчит Серсея. Знать не особо хочется. Наверное. — Ну, кроме денег?  
— Я милый, — не задумываясь отозвался карлик и отхлебнул прямо из горла.  
— Скажешь то-же… — фыркнула королева и зашлась смехом.  
— И чувство юмора у меня на месте, в отличие от некоторых! Эй, хватит, ты ж так подавишься. Ну!  
Брат отбирает у неё бутылку и рассеянно хлопает её по руке, а она, не выдержав, тихо всхлипывает и роняет голову ему на плечо.  
— Совсем он тебя замучил, — он не спрашивает, а утверждает, и она знает о ком он говорит. — Хочешь, я что-нибудь сделаю?  
— Не надо, — устало отзывается она.  
Тепло.  
Тепло, которое так стыдно помнить и так не хочется забывать.  
И будет она столь же прекрасна как безобразен ты.

Томмен  
— Посмотри на меня!  
Она в порыве ярости вцепляется в его плечи и пытается тряхнуть. Не выходит. Никогда не выходит. Отец как скала — безразличен к любым проявлениям чувств. Но он смотрит, не как смотрит прилюдно — равнодушно и вскользь, он смотрит на неё как на призрак, и от этого ей тошно и тоскливо.  
— Нет, ты опять не смотришь! — Она чувствует, как глаза наполняются слезами. В пекло! Пусть видит. Всё из-за него. Он отдал её мужчине, которому плевать на неё, который вообще не хочет её, не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать. И сам не лучше.  
Тонкие пальцы касаются её щеки в попытке утереть слёзы и замирают. Серсее кажется, что она перестала дышать. Отец был настолько скуп на ласку, что эта неловкая попытка теперь вызывает глухую боль и желание длить это целую вечность. Забрать себе и не отпускать никогда.  
Она даже как-то упустила момент, когда её ногти впились в спину под его рубашкой и он зарычал, тихо и глухо. Звук немного привёл её в чувство. Это было долго, темно и тихо. Будто если кто-то посмеет вскрикнуть слишком громко или сказать что-то более-менее осмысленное — морок спадёт, и станет очень холодно и невыносимо больно.  
Его нежность причиняла теперь только страдания. Прах и пепел. Колючая щетина царапает кожу. Губы — сухой ломкий пергамент. Руки — лёд.  
Длинный бледный силуэт на тёмных простынях. Золото волос уже потускневшее и изрядно разбавленное серебром. Серсея устало вздыхает и накрывает его одеялом. Мужчины все одинаковы — когда доходит до дела, мозги отказывают даже у самых умных.  
— Серсея, солнце моё… — тихо и хрипло бормочет отец, и сердце пропускает удар и пускается в галоп.  
— Я всегда твоя — приходи и бери, — отвечает она и целует его в щёку.  
Он уже не слышит.  
Он не придёт, она уверена. Он не придёт.  
И будет он воплощением той любви, что ты не дал нам.


End file.
